Of Receivers Who Wants To Be Attackers
by Bommie
Summary: Zero discovered what Seme's and Uke's are. And he isn't too happy that uke's are effeminate people who are usually 'teased' or 'tortured' by seme's. So this time, Zero tried to 'attack' Kaname.


Of Receivers Who Wants To Be Attackers

*O*

Zero discovered what Seme's and Uke's are. And he isn't too happy that uke's are effeminate people who are usually 'teased' or 'tortured' by seme's. So this time, Zero tried to 'attack' Kaname.

*O*

It was a rainy afternoon. Zero and Yuki were 'confiscating' items from the day class students' dorm rooms. Shrieks could be heard everywhere.

They started confiscating items at morning, and it was already 6:00.

The three, big, plastic bags were all used for the items they confiscated from the day class.

"Zero, can you do the work for the night class? I'm going to burn this now." Yuki said with a scary gleam on her eyes.

Zero glared. But he simply obliged. Yuki handed him three more plastic bags and he was off to the night class dormitories.

The old man in-front let him in. And as he entered, it was eerily quiet. Zero sighed and he started entering the rooms which were unlocked.

There weren't much to get from their rooms. Besides the obnoxious blonde vampire with turqoise eyes.

'It's going to take the whole night if I confiscate everything from his room..' Zero thought to himself. He grumbled as he opened Aido's door.

Surprisingly, it was very neat. Everything was in place. But that didn't stop Zero from searching his room. His eyes caught a pile of graphic novels underneath Aido's bed.

Zero took it out and his eyes widen as every word registered to his mind: 'BL, Yaoi, MalexMale, Slash..'

Aido was reading yaoi. Zero continued staring at it. He flipped a few pages of the first volume on the top. He stopped when there were some kind of character description.

_Seme: The attacker of the UKE. Physically strong, handsome and protective/possesive of the UKE._

_Uke: The receiver of the attacks from the SEME. Effeminate, soft and physically weaker than the SEME._

Zero flipped a few pages again. His eyes widened a little. The 'seme' was 'attacking' the 'uke'. As in; forcing him against his will or like on the scene Zero saw, kissing against the uke's will.

Zero stared at it again. And sooner, the image from two nights ago, when Kaname was forcefully kissing him against his will, all drawn to him.

He closed the novel harshly and placed it underneath the bed once more. Zero didn't even bothered going to Kaname's room; because he was going there tonight.

Zero grumbled again. He can't believe he was actually the receiver. The 'uke'. Weaker than the seme and was the effeminate one.

Zero was sure as hell he wasn't effeminate. Sure he can cook. He can also clean. And he has some talent on animals and plants and..

Zero pulled his hair. And he completely blushed as the image of Kaname kissing him entered his mind again.

He stood-up his chair and he made-up his mind. "This time.. I'll be the one to attack you.. Kuran-senpai."

Kaname was walking back to the dormitories. He was in a fairly foul mood. He wasn't able to see Zero yesterday. And that was enough to make him very indifferent.

As his hands touched the knob. His eyes litted-up. He smiled and as he opened the door, there was Zero, sitting on his bed.

"Ah.. Kiryuu. What are you doing here?" He asked. Zero glared at him. And Kaname can't help but chuckle a bit.

Within a few seconds, Zero was pinning Kaname at the wall. Zero blushed. 'He sure let's his guard down when.. I'm around..'

Zero's lips were centimeters apart from Kaname's lips, when he smirked. "What are you trying to do, Kiryuu?"

Zero blushed. "Urusai!" Zero sighed as he let go of him. He sat on Kaname's bed; still blushing. "I can't do this.. I'am such an idiot." He muttered silently. But Kaname still heard him.

"What can't you do?" Kaname asked, sitting besides him. He pulled Zero's head to his arm. And Zero blushed immeadietly.

"I-I.." Zero didn't continued. It was embarrasing enough. Trying to kiss Kaname, then, explaining to him what he did. He had enough of the humiliation.

"Don't worry, Kiryuu, you actually made me happy."

"Huh? What?" Zero asked in confusion.

Kaname smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "You tried to kiss me, right?" Zero suddenly got the feeling that on the inside, Kaname's smile was a sarcastic smirk.

After a few moments, Zero scowled. "Alright, alright. I fess up. I discovered BL at Aido's room. It said there that the uke's are of the effeminate type. And are physically weak."

Kaname laughed a bit, earning him an elbow to his sides from Zero. "What made you realize that you were the receiver?"

Zero blushed. "I-I.. Well, you see," Kaname was smiling, waiting for his answer. "Well?"

"I saw a page where the seme and uke were kissing. It kind-off reminds me how you.. kiss me."

Kaname pushed Zero and was pinning him down the bed. "Well then, I'll kiss you again and again. So that you won't just be reminded, but so that his kiss, will be marked at your mind."

*O*

I got my inspiration to write this from Junjou Romantica. So like, this guy, Sumi, tried to get close to Misaki since he likes Usagi-san. And when he 'attacked' Usagi-san, I was like,

"WTF! It doesn't fit Usagi-san to be the receiver! And what if Misaki was the attacker! That's so weird!"

Then I remembered my beloved Zero and Kaname, and decided to write this! Then, while typing this also, I was reading Junjou R, and then, Misaki tried to attack Usagi-san. And I was like,

"OMG! The author and me has the same mind! Banzai~~!"

Hahaha! That's why I was really happy while reading it.

Not too much action in this oneshot.. Sorry guys! Since this was supposed to be 'fluff' I really tried my best to make it mushy-mushy. And it ended badly. Ugh.

Anyway, review please!


End file.
